The Loving Chase
by MadeWithSimpleBliss
Summary: An AU AH story following a guy in love with a girl that holds more secrets than he thought. Follow your favourite characters through a turning point in their lives as they deal with a return of a friend that disappeared over a year ago. Edward/Bella


Sun streamed through the blinds into a wide, spacious studio. A paint brush moved easily and gently, leaving light blue strokes on the crisp, white canvas. The colour was bright, leaving a trail of what the artist felt was light and hopeful.

 _Like the letter said._

The next colour brought a different emotion as a harsh red contrasted the blue. The red was dark and later became darker as a dark brown was added, creating shadowing and the illusion of depth. Almost a replica of what a pool of blood would look like.

 _His blood._

The brush stilled, hovering over the canvas, as a ding sounded through the space. The paint brush was abandoned on a table until it was once again picked up a few minutes later. It started moving again, changing between light and harsh strokes. New colour was added; new meaningful colour. The sun that was once shining soon got replaced with artificial light and it wasn't until late in the night that the brush stilled again, leaving a masterpiece in its wake.

 _For him._

* * *

 **One month later:**

Edward's eyes darted around the gallery. It wasn't unusual for him to be found in one, not recently anyways, not since she disappeared. It had been a long year, but losing your best friend and love of your life (not that she knew that), did that to a person. After twenty minutes he realized it was a lost cause, like he deemed it every weekend and turned for the exit. In the far corner a exquisite colour made him freeze, turning his body towards it and slowly heading towards it. As he got closer he noticed that the colour spanned the top of the canvas and he couldn't help but think of the most recent letter he had sent to her studio. 'You're eyes, so light and hopeful,' flashed in his mind and he wondered if she would ever come home to read what had been sent to her, let alone come back to the apartment they shared. The brown was the exact colour of her eyes and he got lost in it for a moment before observing the rest of the painting.

The blue was the sky, which blended into the dark green tree tops. A forest took up the rest of the canvas densely except for a small clearing in the middle at the bottom of the canvas. A person was painted there, a red dress made to look like it was clinging the body was painted on, and a basket was being held in her arms.

Edward inhaled sharply, his mind memorizing every inch of the painting, every detailed being stored in his brain. He hesitated before looking at the bottom right corner. Scared to see her named scrawled perfectly, labelling it to her and becoming the first new piece of hers in over a year. He studied it for another moment, a small sad smile gracing his face before he reached for his phone, dialling a number he knew off by heart.

"Alice, I think she's back."

* * *

Alice Cullen was pissed and currently pacing a hole in the floor of Edward's apartment. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor each step, while Edward just stared at the door at the end of the hall. Alice kept mumbling, her hands moving animatedly before she looked at her older brothers gaze.

"Are you listening to me? Edward?" His head snapped towards her, apology showing clearly in his eyes.

"Sorry, mind repeating what you said?"

"Edward, this isn't healthy. Are you sure it's her?" Alice gestured at the newly bought painting that currently sat on the couch.

"We both know that's her signature."

"But why wouldn't she tell us she was home?" Alice's anger was starting to sound more hurt than anything. "We are her family. She hasn't contacted us in a year since she left and now she's supposedly back? Again without telling us! This town isn't that big, Edward."

"Al, in all honesty, I gave up asking Angela if she was back and asked if she would contact me if Bella came back. I haven't gone to the art studio since she left, too many memories." Edward thought back to the last time they both occupied that space together, shivering as he brought his attention back to present day.

"Well, get up then."

"Why? What are we going t—" Alice gave him a look, "Oh, no! I'm not going. If she wanted to see me she would come home." Edward put his head in his hands, exhaling deeply as his thoughts jumbled in his head. "I think it would be best if you left. I need time to think."

Edward got up without even waiting for Alice's response, instead heading to his room. He flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes as he let the emotional turmoil spill over. Within a minute, his breathing was even and his dreams were focused on Bella.

 _They were sitting at the dining room table, Chinese food take out boxes between them as they both un winded from a long day of work. Bella was currently telling a story about her day, her brown eyes shining brightly and a light smile fixed in her face. Edward was smiling as well, although for a different reason. Across the table sat his little sister's best friend, the girl that basically grew up in his house, ate his food, and captured his heart unknowingly. The still packed boxes sat around them, a project for the weekend._

 _The decision to move in together was rash and like most great ideas, happened while drunk. But sticking to the idea, the dynamic duo found a place within their budget and within the month packed their belongings and moved in together. Bella made it clear it was a short term roommate tenancy, but Edward was determined to make it a much more permanent thing._

As he roused from his sleep slightly, rolling over, deeper into the covers, his thoughts changed to more recent times.

 _They had been living together for almost half a year when that dreaded night happened. Laughs one moment, a phone call and a distant look the next. Bella excused herself quickly, leaving the apartment before he could even process what had happened. Edward let her leave, giving her time to cool off. It wasn't till the next morning did he start worrying. Naturally, when he decided to go looking for her, the studio was the first place he looked, and usually the last. The studio, usually booming with colours, was instead filled with blank canvases, leaving a cold empty feeling in the wide open space._

Soft footprints moving around outside his bedroom door brought him out of his slumber. He felt groggy still, but nonetheless got himself out of bed, knowing sooner or later Alice would barge into his room. As he opened his door, silence enveloped him, his breathing the only sound his ears picked up on. Edward padded slowly towards the kitchen before a pan dropping on the floor caused him to jump, a string of profanities following and then he froze. His breathing heavy and laboured, signalled fear, as it wasn't him who had swore.

"Alice?" He yelled from the hallway. "Alice! This isn't funny." Edward turned the corner, stalling as he took in the kitchen. Brown eyes locked with his green ones, and everything seemed to stop. Time passed, their eyes holding each other as if that explained it all. Finally, he blinked, breaking the connection and speaking the only word in his mind.

"Bella?"

* * *

 **Hello! I have a plan for this to continue as a multi-chapter story, but depending on reviews and such, it might just stay as a short one shot. The story is definitely AU and has nothing to do with the books/movies and such. Please review and give me feedback and/or ideas and suggestions as I love to hear what you guys think should happen or what you don't want to happen. My uploading schedule will be a bit all over the place, but I'm hoping to update at least once a week. I don't own The Twilight Saga at all, but wish I did. Thanks so much!**


End file.
